


RosaLin

by Syntaxxor



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxxor/pseuds/Syntaxxor
Summary: I thought long and hard about the ship nobody would want to read. I'm so sorry.I have some headcanon sexualities for the characters and try to write them consistently with their canon personalities, but I'm taking a significant amount of artistic license with this writing.
Relationships: Robert Lin/Eva Rosalene
Kudos: 1





	1. Orientation

Eva sat nervously in the Sigmund Corp lobby. It was her first day at the job and she already felt like she’d made a bad impression. Tripping on the stairs to the door isn’t the best way to come in on the first day of your new job. But then again, the only people who could have seen were that old couple in the parking lot, and they looked like they were in their own world. So there was probably nothing to worry about. It wasn’t her first impression, either. She’d come in earlier and been interviewed and whatnot. Still, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Her heart pounded with anxiety as she waited for a 5-minute hour before somebody came into the room.

He was an older man. Upper 40s, low 50s, but still quite good looking. His greying hair was braided perfectly and his brown eyes seemed to be the sort that saw more than you’d expect. His coat had not a single wrinkle in its white fabric. Eva was shocked by just how refined and organized he seemed. And even more so when he spoke in his soft, yet confident voice.

“Good morning, Ms. Rosalene. I hope you’re doing well.”

“Uh… yeah,” was all Eva could stutter out. _Cucumbers, I got taken by surprise._

“My name is Robert Lin, and I’ve been assigned to give you a short tour of the building. If you’ll follow me, please.” He turned and walked away, and Eva quickly stood up and began following him.

He talked as they walked through the building, explaining the purpose of the different rooms and introducing other members of the company. She tried to listen, but more often than not, she wasn’t able to. Robert’s back was so mesmerizing. The way his braided hair swung back and forth in perfect tempo, his broad shoulders and toned back, everything was just so… perfect. The only thing she really remembered was that somehow that couple from the parking lot managed to move their makeout session from the lot to the lounge faster than they could get there. She decided not to question it.

Soon, too soon in her opinion, the tour was over and Robert brought her to her office. “Office of Eva Rosalene” was already written on a plaque next to the door. It struck her in a very odd way that this was real. As though being with Robert made her forget reality and slip into a dream.

“Here’s your office,” Robert said. “If you ever have trouble, just let me know. I’m the office one door down. I’ll give you some time to get comfortable before I introduce you to your work partner.” He briskly continued down the hall to his own office.

A wave of disappointment washed over Eva. _Too bad,_ she thought. _I wanted him to be my work partner…_ She looked across the hall and saw a door with the name “Neil Watts” next to it. Just the name sounded irritating. _Whoever he is, I hope I don’t have to deal with him much._ She walked into her office and closed the door behind her.

She spent the next few minutes setting up her workstation, ensuring everything in the room worked properly, and then fiddled with the customization settings on her computer a bit while she waited for Robert to come back. Soon, there came a knock on her door and she excitedly got up and answered the door.

“All set up? Good. Now, I’ll introduce you to your work partner.”

A wave of terror washed over her as Robert walked across the hall, and she reluctantly followed. It seemed she’d have to deal with this “Neil Watts” person quite a bit.

“Neil is new, too. Honestly, a bit rowdy for me, but he seems smarter than he puts off. I think you’ll get along.”

He opened the already cracked open door, and the unthinkable happened.

A washpan fell down, bounced off the back of Robert’s head, and splashed Eva in the face.

“Hey, Rob! I _told_ you to not come in first! Also, I assume this is my partner?”

Eva was still trying to get the water and her own newly wet hair out of her eyes when she felt somebody take her hand in an enthusiastic handshake.

“I’m Neil Watts, technician specialist. I hope we have a good time together.”

_Not a chance,_ thought Eva.


	2. Training

There are few words in the English language that could describe the horror of being in the same car as Neil Watts. He was a madman. A psychopath. Every single move he made seemed to be beckoning his own death, as well as the death of at least three other drivers. Eva had a rather strong stomach, but even the strongest couldn't stand up to the violence of Neil's driving.

"Hey, Eva, are you doing alright? You've stopped telling me how to drive." How he could manage to talk while driving like a bootleg Chinese Batman stunt double was beyond Eva. But talk he did. Eva would have answered, but that would run the risk of vomit and/or blackout, so she simply remained focused on holding both of those things back.

"Silent treatment, eh? You're not very fun, you know that? Roxie would be _much_ more entertaining of a passenger, even if she's the sort of spoilsport to dodge my epic pranks."

Roxanne Winters was Robert's partner in Sigcorp. She seemed to be the female equivalent of Neil, but there was something... different about her. A constant, smiling, cheerful disposition seemed to be hiding a deeper, more calculating personality. Definitely not one who could easily be trusted.

Neil and Eva were following Robert and Roxie to their first appointment. While they were both trained for the job, Sigcorp employees always had to be supervised for their first appointment. Eva was nervous at first, but at this point, her only thoughts were to keep her dignity as a doctor.

_If I can't push through this, how can I be sure I'll be able to sufficiently assist the customer?_

Fueled by thoughts like this, Eva survived the drive to the house where their appointment was at. It was a small, quaint, but cozy looking home in some woods at the base of a mountain. If there was a lake nearby, it would have been picturesque. Eva got out and enjoyed fresh air and the sense of survival while Neil began unloading their equipment from the car. Robert and Roxie got out of their car like they were doing it for the thousandth time. Eva found herself staring at how Robert stepped out. So efficient. Almost mechanical, but flowing with human life. She shook herself a bit to get herself grounded, and then turned around.

Neil was standing right behind her carrying the equipment in a large, scientific-looking box. Eva jumped and prepared for Neil's snarky remark.

"Yeah, Rob's pretty hot." He turned and started walking towards the house, leaving Eva standing there somewhat confused.

The appointment was fairly uneventful. The old man had a dog who died tragically due to a complicated incident involving a can of hairspray and a combine harvester. That was an easy memory to adjust and it was pleasant to see how his emotional state could improve with such a simple change.

_This is likely an exceptionally easy job, though,_ thought Eva.

On the way back to the cars, Neil and Roxie talked about how boring the job was and how they wanted something more tragic. _Like you can get more tragic than your dog dying when you're 6 years old,_ thought Eva.

Eva couldn't muster the nerve to speak up to Rob, though. She was delighted just being able to walk next to him and let her mind run with thoughts about what that position could imply. But upon reaching the car, Rob spoke up.

"It's always nice being able to make somebody's last moments just a little happier."

"Yeah, that was nice," said Eva. "Oh, by the way, do you think we could change the seating arrangements for the drive back?"

"Oh, sure. I was thinking the same thing." He held open the door for Eva, which got her closer to fainting than Neil's driving did. She stepped in the car, mentally preparing for a whole hour's drive with Robert.

"Hey, there, cutie," said Roxie from the driver's seat, smiling widely as she started the car and put it into gear. "Let's get to know each other very well on the drive home."

There was no escape.


	3. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's driving back to the Sigmund building and Roxie takes advantage of being in a small space with Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains some light innuendo.

Initially, Roxie seemed as bad a driver as Neil. But after a few minutes of flying at absurd speeds down impossibly narrow mountain roads, Eva realized that she actually was much smoother. While Neil could make a Dramamine bottle nauseous, Roxie had more skill at the wheel, so the nausea was kept at bay. This, of course, meant that Eva had nothing to distract her from the sheer terror. She gripped the arm rests of her chair, knuckles whitening as her grip continually strengthened. One particular turn came quite suddenly, and Eva let out a small yelp.

Roxie glanced over while Eva internally begged her to keep her eyes on the road. "Oh, is my speed making you uncomfortable?" Eva nodded frantically. "Well then," she cooed, "I'll just have to slow down a little, won't I?"

The car began to gradually slow to a much more reasonable, human speed. Like, you know, the speed limit. As her sanity slowly returned, Eva found herself able to think again. "Um... Roxie?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"Do you... talk like that to everybody?"

Roxie let out a small chuckle. "Oh, darling. You're so innocent and pure, aren't you? Of course I don't talk like that to everybody. But when somebody as cute as you shows up, I just can't resist~"

"Well, I don't really swing that way."

"You don't really? That sounds kinda noncommittal, don't you think?" Eva opened her mouth to retort, but Roxie interrupted her. "Don't worry, sweetie. You said you'd prefer to take it slow, so I'll be sure to take it slow, just for you <3"

Eva could practically hear the heart punctuating that sentence.

After a minute or so of just driving, Roxie spoke up again. "So, Eva, what did you think about your first assignment?"

Eva took a second to realize that this was actually a normal question. "It was about what I expected when I applied for the job. I found it rather fulfilling, helping somebody to die just a little happier. Making the world just a bit brighter, if just for a moment."

Roxie grinned. "That's a good mindset to have. But there are those who don't agree. They think that we're harmful, unethical."

"I've heard of some protest groups. But I thought they were almost completely online."

"Nope, they're not. We regularly get protestors back at the office, especially on holidays and weekends."

"That's awful. Don't they realize that people want this? That they're paying for memory modification?"

"Almost certainly, but they don't care about that. I don't understand why they hate us, either. I just know that they're basically disrespecting other people's dying wishes, and that's just not right." The expression on Roxie's face was more serious and somber than Eva had seen on it before, as if a mask had lowered just a little.

And then the mask came back up, and the smile came back to Roxie's face. "But let's not ruin the drive with all this sad talk. I caught a glimpse of your socks. Where'd you get them?"

"Actually, I knitted them."

The rest of the drive, they passed the time with light conversation like this. Before Eva knew it, they were already pulling back into the Sigmund parking lot. The conversation quieted a little as Roxie pulled into a parking space and shut off the car.

Eva unlocked the door and reached for the handle. "Well, thanks for the drive."

The door locked before Eva reached the handle. "Oh, hun, I'm not ready for you to leave just yet," Roxie purred.

Eva looked over, eyes wide and heart accelerating, to see Roxie looking her over like a predator about to devour its prey.

"Uh, R-Roxie," Eva stuttered, "w-what are you d-do-"

Roxie leaned close to her. "You're even cuter when you're flustered."

"No, stop! I'm straight!"

"So is a noodle, before it gets wet~"

Roxie took Eva's chin in her hand and turned Eva towards her, looking right in her eyes.

The driver's side door unlocked and Neil opened it. With a loud slap, he hit Roxie with what looked like a paper fan, causing Roxie to shout "Owie!" The passenger door that Eva was leaning on opened next, and she began to fall backwards out of the car. Robert caught her from the fall and then helped her out of the car. She realized she was clinging to him and jumped away in embarrassment.

She forced out a simple "T-thanks..."

"No problem," replied Rob. "And sorry, I forgot Roxie can get like that." Then he called over the top of the car, "Thanks for the help, Neil!"

"Anytime, bro!"

They all began walking back to the building. Eva stayed close to Rob and the both of them were silent as Roxie and Neil chatted excitedly.

"No, that's not how you do it," she could hear Neil saying. "You have to hit on them while they don't realize it, like I did with Rob."

All Eva could hope was that Rob was sane, because if not, she was probably the only sane person in this company.


End file.
